Surprises
by OTH4EVER23
Summary: A short one-shot about Lilly, Miley, and Ashley visiting the Jonas brothers on tour. Full summary inside. LOE, Niley, and Kashley


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA!!

**AN: **This is my second fanfic. Please read and review!

**Summary: **This is a Niley, Loe, and Kashley one-shot! It is about the Jonas Brothers going on tour and none of them wanting to go because they were all just married and had kids within the last 2 years. So, since Miley, Ashley, and Lilly miss their husbands so much they are going to surprise them at their last concert. (Sorry that it switches POV's so much but it will make more sense if you read it.)

**Surprises!!**

It was the end of the Jonas Brothers summer tour. Neither of them wanted to go on the tour as much as their father (their manager) wanted them to. Kevin had to leave behind his wife Ashley and 7 month old win daughters, Ayla and Mia. Joe had to leave behind his wife Lilly and 6 month old daughter, Maddie. Nick also had to leave behind his wife, Miley and 5 month old son Ian. They were all a little upset about their dad making them go since they are all newly married and new fathers. Neither of them wanted to leave their family for 4 months.

**Lilly's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden I heard loud screams coming from my daughter Maddie's room. I looked at the clock as it read 3:36 am. I have been taking care of Maddie by myself for 4 months while Joe is touring with his brothers. Luckily, their last concert is coming up tomorrow and Miley, Ashley and I are going to surprise them by bringing the kids to it. I quickly mad my way to her room and picked her up gently.

" It's ok, Mommy's here now. Shhhhh." I said as I stroked her back softly.

"Guess what? We are going to see Daddy tomorrow!" I smiled at how much she looked like Joe from his hair color to his big brown eyes and she even had his cute little Jonas smirk. She smiled brightly and fell asleep in my arms.

**Miley's POV**

I was trying to get my son Ian to go back to sleep for a few more hours but the result of that happening was not looking to good as I was hoping it would. Ian and I have been by ourself for 4 months while Nick is touring. I am so happy that I get to see Nick tomorrow. Ian has been a lot of work for me since I was by myself. I only get about 6 ½ hours of sleep every night because he is still not sleeping through the night.

" Come on Ian you need to go to sleep for a little longer so that you won't be cranky for when we surprise Daddy, Uncle Kevin, and Uncle Joe tomorrow." I told him as he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. Then 20 minutes later, he was sleeping peacefully as I put him back in his crib and went back to my own bed.

**Ashley's POV**

I was going to the bathroom when I heard on of the twins giggling. I smiled to myself as I walked past their room quietly so they wouldn't hear me and start crying. I went back to my room and tried going back to sleep but I couldn't. So, instead of sleeping I pulled out our family photo album. There were pictures of me and Kevin when we were dating, at our wedding, at Alya and Mia's birth and at their first Christmas. They were fraternal twins so Ayla looked exactly like me when I was younger and Mia is like the identical twin of Kevin when he was younger. I smiled as a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

" I really miss you Kevin! I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I told myself. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**Nobody's POV**

It was 6:45 and the Jonas Brothers last concert started at 8:00. They were really excited because it was their last one before the could all go home and see their families that they left behind.

" Nick? Joe? Where are you guys?" Kevin yelled as he got in the arena.

" They went to their dressing rooms. Someplace that you should have been 5 minutes ago." Mr. Jonas stated a little too coldly for Kevin.

" I am sorry Dad, I was talking to my wife. She was telling me about my twin daughters that you made me leave for 4 months." Kevin replied in a harsh tone.

"Just go to your dressing room and get ready for the show. It is your last one so you get to go home tonight and be with them." Mr. Jonas told him as Kevin walked away.

**Lilly's POV**

OMG! I can't believe that I get to see Joe tonight. The concert was and hour away so Miley, Ashley and I were driving down. I was walking out the door when my cell phone rang. I quickly put Maddie in her car seat and looked at the caller id. I smiled as I saw that is read " Joe."

"Hey baby! How are you?" I asked him happily.

" I am fine and how is my girls?" He asked me

" Well we are fine but we really miss you"

" I miss you guys too. But, tonight is our last concert so I will get to see you tomorrow. What are you going to do tonight?"

I tried my best not to laugh at this since he had absolutely no idea that I was going to be seeing him in concert tonight.

" Ummm... I am going to take Maddie to the grocery store so I can... uh... make you breakfast tomorrow morning." I replied kind of confused since I had no idea what I was going to tell him if he called and asked what I was going to be doing.

"Ok well I am going to go finish getting ready now. You know that DJ Danga has to look his best. I will call you later tonight ok."

I laughed before replying. " Ok I love you Joseph."

" I love you too Lillian. And make sure that you give Maddie a kiss for me."

" I will. Bye."

" Bye babe."

I drove to Ashley's house where we were all meeting and we were going to take Miley's old Hannah Montana tour bus so that none of us had to drive and we could look after the kids.

" I am so excited that I am going to get to see Nick tonight. It seems like he hasn't seen me or Ian in forever." Miley told me ans Ashley.

" I know last night I was looking at me and Kevin's photo album and I started crying because he hasn't seen me or the girls in 4 months." Ashley said.

" I talked to Joe before I got to your house and he asked me what I was doing tonight. I told him that me and Maddie were going to the store to make him breakfast." I told Ashley as we all started laughing watching our kids sleep in their car seats.

**At the Concert ( Still Lilly's POV)**

" How is everybody doing tonight?" I heard Joe yell into the microphone. I smiled as me Ashley, Miley, and the kids made our way backstage. The Jonas Brothers started singing " Kids of the Future" and we were trying to get the kids out of their car seats and getting ready to go onstage. As the song finished Mr. Jonas went onto the stage and started talking since he knew that we were all coming.

" First off, I would like to thank everybody for coming tonight and making this the best show on the tour this year." He said as the crowd started cheering.

" Now I would like to bring out some friends of the boys since it was their last show and they wanted to surprise them. So girls come on out." He said as we all made our way onstage with the kids. They all looked at us with their mouths wide open and shocked. I ran with Maddie in my hands all the way to Joe and hugged him tightly. And of course knowing me, I started to cry.

" I missed you so much!" I told him as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

" I missed you too. And you!" Joe told me and Maddie and he kissed both of our foreheads.

**Ashley's POV**

As me and the girls made our way over to Kevin I started crying as Ayla and Mia started screaming " Daddy." I handed them both to him as he looked at me and kissed me quick on the lips.

" I have missed all 3 of my girls." He told us as he smiled brightly. Then he started talking to Ayla and Mia as I just stood back and watched them, still quietly crying.

**Miley's POV**

When I reached Nick you could not of wiped the smile off of his, mine or even Ian's face.

" Hi Miles. I've missed you." He told me and then looked at Ian. " I've missed you too buddy."

He hugged us both tightly.

**Nobody's POV**

With all of the guys standing by their family they all had an idea.

Nick got to the microphone and said " Alright this will be our last song of the night. This is dedicated to our families who are up on this stage. We love you guys very much!"

The music started playing as they started singing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. 

At this point all of the girls were crying and smiling, admiring their husbands and children.

**AN: So what did you think. I wrote this because I wrote my first story yesterday and got a lot of positive reviews so I decided that I am going to try and put out a new story everyday if I can. Please review on this story and thanks again for reading!**

**Taylor**


End file.
